Asuntos de Familia
by Spidey Legend
Summary: El mayor secreto de Norman Osborn: "Cómo murió Amberson Osborn". Mención de Norman/Emily/OC. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.
.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, después de un tiempo largo de ausencia, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo trabajo. En esta ocasión es un pequeño One Shot centrado en Norman Osborn.**

* * *

 ***Espero que les guste.**

* * *

" **Asuntos de Familia"**

* * *

Spider-Man Fanfic

One Shot

'By Spidey_Legend'

* * *

Creado y Finalizado: 13/03/2016

Editado y Corregido: 13/03/2016

* * *

Amberson Osborn se levantó sin saber que ese serían sus últimos momentos en esta tierra.

Obviamente Amberson no tenía ni idea que alguien había contratado a un sicario para asesinarlo ni muchos menos que el autor intelectual fuese su único hijo Norman.

Amberson hacía unos cinco o seis años que no veía a su familia. Sabía que Norman se había casado con su antigua secretaria Emily Lyman y habían tenido un hijo llamado Harry pero nunca lo había visto.

Aparentemente su hijo nunca le perdonó haber perdido la fortuna familiar al asociarse con esos hermanos bribones Farley y Harlan Stillwell.

A día de hoy se arrepentía de la decisión tomada ya que estaba en la ruina y era un alcohólico empedernido que golpeaba violentamente a su esposa e hijo.

Amberson recordaba como su esposa se había suicidado y como su hijo se alejó de él para comenzar una nueva vida.

Según tenía entendido, su vida empresarial era un éxito y Oscorp era una de las empresas más prometedoras de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

De pronto, Amberson que estaba a punto de hacerse un sándwich, comenzó a divagar por su vida pasada. Es entonces que escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de su pequeño departamento.

Algo desconfiado se dirigió hacia la puerta y observó a través de la rendija.

" _Abra, es la policía"._

Amberson procedió con mucha cautela pero le franqueó la puerta tras ver la placa a través del agujero de la puerta.

" _¿En qué puedo ayudarlo oficial?"._

" _Soy el oficial Jason Philip Macendale y estoy aquí para hablarle de unos homicidios"._

Amberson estaba sorprendido pero se asustó casi al instante.

" _¿Quién murió? ¿Mi hijo? ¿Mi familia está bien?"_

El policía simplemente sonrió. Algo macabro pero Amberson estaba tan asustado que no lo notó.

" _No se preocupe. Estoy seguro que estarán bien en estos momentos. De hecho quiero anoticiarle acerca de Farley y Harlan Stillwell. Ellos han sido las personas asesinadas"._

Al escuchar las palabras, Amberson se sintió más aliviado pero le picó la curiosidad.

" _Hace años que no los veía, ¿cómo murieron?"_

Macendale volvió sonreir y esta vez Amberson Osborn si lo notó.

" _Su hijo, Norman me contrató para matarlos y ahora debo mi cumplir con el último objetivo de mi misión. Usted"._

" _¡Qué!"._

Sin embargo ya era tarde. Jason Philip Macendale Jr. sacó su revólver rápidamente procedió a apuntarle a su interlocutor quien estaba paralizado del terror por lo que acababa de suceder.

El policía corrupto le disparó a su víctima tres veces y todas acertaron en el pecho.

Ningún ruido. Macendale había utilizado un silenciador.

Amberson Osborn cayó al suelo y murió al instante mientras un charco de su sangre se iba formando por la herida de las balas recibidas.

Macendale se retiró de la vivienda sin ser visto por nadie.

A nadie le importaba si una persona moría en ese antro de mala muerte.

El hecho que fuese policía tampoco significaba diferencia alguna para los habitantes del lugar.

Tras ello, el sicario llamaría a su contratista por un teléfono celular desechable y le confirmaría el trabajo realizado.

Ya había cobrado la mitad y como parte del acuerdo, en las próximas 24 horas recibiría el resto de los dos millones de dólares.

El homicidio de Amberson Osborn sufriría el mismo destino que el de los hermanos Stillwell aunque con unas ramificaciones impensadas.

* * *

Norman Osborn se había tomado el resto del día libre tras la fructífera jornada laboral en Oscorp y decidió pasarlo en compañía de su amante.

Aunque claro, también se debía al trabajo encargado respecto de su padre y los odiosos Stillwell.

Al confirmarse la llamada y que el trabajo había sido limpio y sin problemas, se permitió un pequeño momento de relajación.

" _Norman, ¿ya llegaste?"._ Como siempre, su amante era impaciente cuando llegaba.

" _Enseguida subo"._ Norman simplemente se quitó la corbata y procedió a subir a la escalera rumbo a la habitación de la casa que le había comprado a su amante.

Cinco minutos después se entregaron en la lujuría.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima.**

* * *

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
